Con Su Propia Vida
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: El juró que la protegería... vaya que era una ironía .:. CharacterDeath/Pseudo-Torture&Rape .:. Reyes Y Vasallos/Cap. 2 Lágrimas de Sangre .:. One-Shot


Disclaimer: Obviamente Pokémon no me pertenece.

Este one-shot acompaña el 2do capítulo del fic Reyes y Vasallos. Más precisamente es una escena "No mostrada".

* * *

><p>La rabia consumía su cuerpo, la impotencia torturaba su alma y la tristeza resquebrajaba su corazón.<p>

No sabía en que momento su tarea se truncó, o cómo fue que lo permitió, pero eso ya no importaba.

Ahora lo único que ocupaba su mente era la hora en que esa acción tan inhumana tendría fin.

Cuando dejarían de ser ahogados por su mano los gritos de su reina. Cuando la sangre dejaría de salir de las heridas de su pálido y desnudo cuerpo. Cuando dejaría de ser él el perpetrador de algo tan sucio.

En esos momentos maldecía a Volkner, y a los otros arcanos que le provocaban tal sufrimiento a su Reina, aquellos que utilizaban sus manos como herramientas para mancharla y corromperla; que usaban a su propio vasallo para humillarla.

Y él no podía hacer nada

El titiritero tenía control total sobre él. Porque ella hace mucho que había dejado de ser un problema para su perversa obra.

Pero cada oportunidad en que se veía libre y dueño de si mismo, sus labios susurraban solo para ella promesas de un descanso eterno, de que el dolor pasaría, de que todo era una horrible pesadilla, de que él la protegería…

Mientras ella con los ojos cerrados, manchada, marcada, y con su alma desvaneciéndose poco a poco, asentía.

Porque en todo ese tiempo jamás pudo hablar, solo gritar, gemir, quejarse… ¿llorar?

Lágrimas de un color carmesí puro caían de sus ojos. Una leve risilla hizo eco en el lugar. Y algo dentro de él se rompió.

— ¡SABRINA! —gritó, asustado. Se apartó de ella y contemplo con horror como las lágrimas no se detenían. Sus propias lágrimas cayendo a ríos ahora, ahogó un sollozo, y tomo su rostro entre sus manos— ¡Sabrina! —la volvió a llamar. Pero en lugar de contestar, con lentitud, tomó una de sus muñecas, apretándola con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

—No te… preocu… pes— y lo soltó, su cuerpo cayó debajo de él. Inmóvil.

Una Reina había muerto.

Y aún en la oscuridad del cuarto, aún habiéndola rebajado y lastimado, herido de la manera más malévola que al enfermo titiritero se le pudo haber ocurrido, ella seguía siendo una Reina, bella, imponente…

—Sabrina… —susurró al viento… y la sangre emanó de su boca, con horror la vio caer sobre el cuerpo de su Reina, manchándola aún más.

El dolor se concentró en su pecho, viajando por todo su cuerpo. Bajo la mirada para comprobar la verdad.

Había sido atravesado con su propia espada.

—Las ironías de la vida Morty —escuchó la voz seria de Volkner. —Mataste a tu reina.

—Y…yo… no…

La otra entró después, perforando sus órganos y dando punto final a su vida.

Volkner contempló la culminación de la escena que había creado con tanta facilidad.

La muerte de la incompetente 7ma Reina a manos de su vasallo.

Si, definitivamente estaba complacido. Un choque de emociones que obviamente quebranto al inútil de Morty. El deseo del ser humano contra su honor y voluntad. Y el orgullo de una Reina engreída tirada por los suelos al saberse rebajada a algo peor que una prostituta, gracias a la persona que ella misma eligió para su protección.

—Su majestad estará feliz—determinó después de analizar lo ocurrido, sin embargo, su expresión seguía igual que en un principio. Seria, inexpresiva, inmutable.

Salió del lugar, no sin antes encargarse de quemar los cuerpos de esos dos, y eliminar todo rastro de que en algún momento una poderosa entidad había estado ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—_Te lo dije Morty. —_Dijo a la noche que tenía como testigo_—. Con tu propia vida, matarías a quien juraste proteger._

**FIN 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>Si no has leído el fic Reyes y Vasallos no lo entenderas.<strong>

Debo decir, que si bien, existía la posibilidad de ser explicita… simplemente no es mi estilo. No quiero ofrecerles un lemon medio vulgarsin y con nombres literales. No me gusta. Prefiero algo más, "dramático" por decirlo de alguna manera o más fino, respetable, no solo sexo crudo. Quiero que se vea estéticamente bien.

También debo confesarles que es la primera vez que escribo sobre algo así, pero QUIERO mejorar. Mi meta perfecta sería poder redactar este tipo de escenas de una manera no-explicita, pero si lo suficiente para que se entienda… no se si me explico. Me gustaría haber llegado más al terreno del simbolismo pero dudo poder hacerlo u_u

Así que muy probablemente en un futuro vuelva a re-escribir esto :D

¿Reviews honestos, anyone?

* * *

><p>Si te gusta N y los juegos de pkmn black and white, hay un poll en mi profile que te puede interesar :3<p> 


End file.
